


Sheep and Lambs

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Morning After, Reunions, Romance, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Chris wakes up the morning after the town party.





	Sheep and Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: first/last lines  
> Prompt:  
> Any, any/any, "Good morning."  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/838087.html?thread=104664007#t104664007

"Good morning." 

Chris was only beginning to wake when she heard those quiet words coming from behind her, accompanied by the tightening of an arm around her waist. A kiss was pressed to the back of her neck, to the exact spot that had the power to reduce her to a quivering wreck as a warm body pressed against her back, leaving her in no doubt that her companion was more than willing to repeat last night's - this morning's maybe, she couldn't be sure - amorous activities. 

And Chris smiled as she opened her eyes. 

The decorations in the Majestic hadn't changed any time in the last thirty years, so it looked the exact same as it had during her first stay there, as a young assistant doctor who had no idea how this posting would change her life. Her suitcase lay on the floor in the corner, some clothes peeking out from it. The skirt she wore to last night's party was in a heap on the floor beside the bed, while her blouse was, she thought, a little nearer to the door. A familiar looking blue men's shirt lay on top of her skirt and she stopped cataloging the room as a finger traced a path from her ear down her neck to her shoulder. 

Turning her head, she found herself looking into Tom's warm brown eyes and the lazy smile on his face made her stomach flip pleasantly. "Good morning," she murmured, staring at his lips and the smile turned into an almost wolfish grin as he propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over and brushing his lips across hers. 

It was only a brief kiss, but it made Chris tingle all over. 

When he drew back, she moved so that she was lying on her back, but he didn't, stayed staring down at her. "Sleep ok?" he asked, one hand smoothing back her hair. 

Chris nodded, but something must have shown on her face because the slightest of frowns appeared on his. "Chris?" 

She felt herself flush. "It's silly," she admitted, "but for a moment... I thought that it had all been a dream." 

Tom frowned exaggeratedly. "Your dreams involve bus crashes?" It had the desired effect of making Chris laugh but Tom's voice was very serious when he spoke again. "It wasn't a dream, Chris... I'm real. This... us... is real." 

Chris rested one hand on his shoulder, ran the other up the back of his neck, let her fingers tangle in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Her eyes moved over his face, committing it to memory, noting the changes since they'd last lain together like this, her heart beating faster as he shifted against her and the evidence of his desire became keenly apparent. 

"We're really going to do this?" She had to be sure. "Us... Africa... Everything?" 

Tom nodded, kissed her quickly again. "I love you, Chris." He hadn't said those words to her since he left for Africa the first time, not even yesterday when they'd had their talk, nor the previous night when they'd come back here. "I never stopped. And I know, I should have told you years ago... but I'm telling you now. And I'll tell you every day, if you'll let me... for the rest of my life." 

Chris's heart was pounding so hard she was sure he must be able to hear it and there was a lump in her throat that it was hard to speak around. Swallowing hard, she managed to nod, managed to whisper, "I love you too," before she pulled him close and kissed him again. 

From there, there was only one way that things were going to go, and it was no surprise to her when they came back to themselves and realised that they'd completely missed breakfast. Not that she cared, and nor did Tom, who just shrugged as he began to kiss his way down her body. "Well, might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb," he told her between kisses and she could have argued with him but she didn't really want to.


End file.
